Hounds of the Volturi
by Professor Boa
Summary: The Volturi have a new weapon...fast, deadly and willing...A werewolf struggles for his freedom, with a little help from some new and unexpected friends...


**Just a short Intro that I wrote a little while ago and just got around to uploading. Based on a certain conversation in Breaking Dawn that really aroused my interest. Obviously, I don't own the Twilight Saga. That's all Stephanie Meyer's. I only claim my own original characters that may appear in the story. And so, let's begin.**

**Excerpt from Breaking Dawn:**

_"They seem quite attached to you, though," Aro said. "And your young mate and your...family. _Loyal._" His voice caressed the word softly..._

_Aro laughed merrily. "Just an errant thought," he repeated. "You well know how that is. We none of us can entirely contol our subconcious desires..."_

_Jacob's vast head turned in Edward's direction, and a fain whine slipped from between his teeth._

_"He's intrigued with the idea of...guard dogs," Edward mumured back._

_There was one second of dead silence, and then the sound of the furious snarls ripping from the entire pack filled the giant clearing..._

_"I suppose that answers that question," Aro said, laughing again. "_This _lot has picked its side."_

* * *

This lot, perhaps. But errant thoughts can breed truly marvelous actions. When there is a will, there is always a way...

* * *

_Twenty five Years Later..._

The august night was beautiful. The waxing moon bathed the calm night with a gentle pallor. A slight breeze whispered intermittently, briefly shaking the forest's leaves in a rustling orchestra. No insects sang, clicked or chirped. The silence was so complete, I blind man might believe he was in a tomb.

I interrupted the night, darting among the trees, a swift shadow, silent and indistinct. As I passed hastily through moonlight meadows, the moon caught me in perfect silhouette.

For less than a second, my cover of darkness was gone, and the great shadow that was I became a great wolf. Large, but graceful, hulking, yet quick, massive, and nonetheless silent. I was a true embodiment of the night. And then I was returned to the dark shelter of the forest, fading out of sight once again.

My paws pounded loose dirt as I loped along, alert and listening. Abruptly I changed direction as I caught the faintest of sounds carried on the wind. A single leaf shaking as something passed it by. It reverberated through the quiet night like a large bell, easily detected by my acute ears.

The scent trail grew suddenly stronger. My prey had run this same path only seconds before. My stomach rolled in on itself with anticipation. My lips curled up from over my razor teeth, releasing a wordless snarl. I knew my prey had heard as he increased his speed. But it was too late. There was no escape.

Caught up in the hunt, I could only project one word to my two fellow pack-mates. _Surround. _But I needn't have bothered. The two wolves were already swinging around to encircle the prey. Our quarry heard the two beasts surrounding him, and came to a sudden stop in a small, brightly lit meadow.

I dropped from a sprint to a graceful crouch easily. Entering the clearing, I saw the other two wolves enter also. Our collective growls seemed to shake the Earth.

The prey, completely cut off from any route of escape, looked wildly around himself. He was an extremely pale man, with vivid red eyes that pierced the night. I caught his scent, which burned my nose. I growled louder, nearly shaking with expectation.

The other wolves were also fidgeting; we had caught our prey, and now we all had a fevered desire to end it. But we waited obediently for the command, which came softly through the trees from an unseen source. It was only a whisper, but we all heard it, even the prey, whom acquired an expression of pure panic. The order was spoken with an air of amusement, almost pure enjoyment. "He's yours."

All three of us wolves gave a toothy grin. Our muscles tensed simultaneously, and we roared in synchrony as we leaped at our terrified prey.

When we finished with our prize a few minutes later, we shook out our coats and I gave a howl of triumph. Far away from the south my howl was returned along with several thoughts from the remainder of the pack. They too had been successful with their hunt.

A figure cloaked in a long black robe entered the clearing silently. The man was pale, like our now nonexistent prey, and his dark hair was tied back in a ponytail. He watched us with a small smile of pleasure. I cocked my head to the side with a silent question.

He understood, nodding amiably. "Yes, you did a good job." His smile grew bigger as he approached. " A _very _good job, David." He said kindly, patting my large furry head. "All of you did well." He addressed us like a father, proud of his children's work. All three of us wolves chuckled, a deep and throaty sound.

The man turned back to me. "Was Anthony victorious as well?" He raised a thin eyebrow, always calm and casual. I nodded. Anthony and the two wolves he had with him were finished with their prey. I knew because Lucas wouldn't shut up about it, his excited voice echoing in my head, along with the thoughts of the rest of the pack.

The cloaked man seemed pleased. He raised his hood, obscuring his face in shadow, and turned back to the trees. "All right then. Tell them to meet us." He disappeared suddenly, dashing into the trees with inhuman speed. Before the air had settled from his departure, we were gone also, following him closely.

_Anthony,_ I thought, _Isaac wants us to gather back at the city. _

His response was immediate. _Got it._

I sensed the pack slipping back into the forest headed for home. We all were running on an adrenaline buzz, fueling our lean muscles with seemingly boundless energy. It wasn't often we got to leave the castle for a hunt, and we were all relishing our freedom.

We continued this way for several hours before arriving in the outskirts of the Italian city, Volterra.

The home of the Volturi.

_Our _home.

* * *

**So...good or bad? I'd like to know. If I get some positive feedback I'll probably continue.**


End file.
